


I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE

by meangfs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically, Crushes, F/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, anymore, based off of i don’t love you anymore by tyler the creator, getting over someone, is not angsty tho, lee tells sakura he doesn’t love her, tbh it’s really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangfs/pseuds/meangfs
Summary: in which a green boy has a confession to make towards a certain pink girl





	I DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE

when the pink flowers littered the ground; it made his heart hurt. or well it used to.

 

it always reminded him of that one girl that captured his heart, now it doesn’t feel the same. Every pretty thing he saw reminded him is her. now the pretty things he sees are just pretty.

 

every nerve in his body used to scream because of how hard he worked for her affections. no matter how much he caught for her attention or tried to impress her she didn’t feel the same.

 

the heavy feeling he used to feel for her weren’t there anymore. maybe it wasn’t a crush maybe it was just the infatuation he had when he thought bout being with her, maybe he never loved her and liked the ideal of her; but either way it went he didn’t live her anymore. not how he used to anyway.

 

lee used to feel as if she was too cool for him. the way she could handle herself under pressure and still have her mind set on her future goals.

 

he felt as if he got too close to her she could freeze him. now he felt the same whenever he was around her. he used to feel like she was the only girl for him, that if she didn’t date him he couldn’t date anyone; now he knows that there are more fish in the sea waiting to meet him.

 

when they where kids lee would walk around like he got beat up when she would reject him for the umpteenth time but now, he would walk with his head held high around her. 

 

lee’s stomach used to have butterflies whenever they where around each other regardless of the situation but now it felt the same, like all the butterflies migrated to a better habitat. 

 

his feelings for her where in the lost and found. he didn’t feel anything for her anymore. it’s like one day they just disappeared and he didn’t know if he would find them ever again. he used to feel like he would lover her forever and ever and ever and ever, but now that wasn’t the case.

 

maybe it was a sign that he was growing up but to him it didn’t make sense. now he feels like wasted his time when he was little. 

 

the time he used to spend obsessing about her he could have spent training is all he could think. the lovely image that he used to have about the girl soon began to disappear. he began to see how everyone else saw her.

 

a good medical ninja with good chakra control, a good friend. not a wonderful girlfriend, not the princess of the world jutsugood friend.

 

‘where did the time go?’ was all he could think as he stared at the girl in front of him. loving her is all he really known and now that he doesn’t feel that same love...he didn’t know how to feel.

 

he remembered the days when he used to run away from her when he was flusters. he remembered the days when his heart felt like it was going to burst his chest, how his knees felt wobbly in a way he couldn’t explain.

 

his face used to get tomato red and almost green from how nervous he felt. sometimes it’s was almost as if his soul left his boy.

 

now he didn’t feel the same way, now he felt normal as ever; not even a little stutter would come out. that beautiful shade of green used to make his heart stop now it was just like any other green to him. it was pretty yes but it didnt have the same effect on him.

 

“see um....” his mouth became dry, he didn’t know what to tell the girl now that she was infront of him. 

 

“is this another confession?” the girls voice almost reeked of annoyance when she asked. was that how she thought of me? am i annoying to her? the boy shook his head in anervous manner before taking a deep breath.

 

“i-i...i apologize for the inconvenience but i have a confession to make.” lee’s face was scrunched up like how it used to be when they where kids.

 

it was almost like the two took a step back in time. they’ve been in this position many timers before, the summer heat hit down on them just like this years ago, it was almost as if they where reading for a script.

 

the usually energetic boy was now losing his cool, he was nervous what if she just laughed and walked off. or even worse what if she made fun of him for his confession.

 

time felt like it was going into slow motion. even though this wants a love confession made the boy feel as if he was back in his adolescent days. the same girl he confessed to dozen of times was now in-front of him again. 

 

“how can i tell you this...” the looked into those wonderful green iris’s that used to brighten up his whole day. now they didn’t make him feel anything.

 

he knew it; he no longer had a crush on the girl, his intense infatuation was gone and most likely for good. 

 

the boy closed his eyes and took one deep breath. “sakura haruno, i don’t believe i love you anymore or at-least...not how i used to.”

 

those wonderful green eyes widened in shock. never once had she ever thought that lee was going to say those words. 

 

“can we...be friends?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this for any specific reason I just like the idea of a pink girl and a green boy in the same setting :((((  
> I also don't know how to end it so


End file.
